Technological Type
TECHNOLOGICAL TYPE ' '''Animate Objects This ability functions exactly like the Animate Objects spell, but you can animate only one tiny or small object per round. The object affected needs to have movable points of it's own for this ability to work. This ability can be taken multiple times, each time allows you to animate objects of one size higher (small to medium, medium to large, etc.) Repairing Attack: This ability causes the strikes from your Zanpakuto to fix instead of break. When you strike an object with your Zanpakuto, you can choose to have the object suffer no damage, and instead be affected by the Mending spell. Alternatively, you can spend a full-round action that provokes an attack of opportunity to make the object be affected by the Make Whole spell. Any Kido, Shikai or Zanpakuto ability that heals damage can instead repair constructs (Repairing Attack now acts exactly like Healing Attack against Constructs). Hamper Technology You must target a technological device to use this ability. Roll 1d100, then add twice your level. If you get a roll of 80 or higher, the technological object is somehow negatively affected (The DM will choose what happens.) If you roll a natural 100, the object explodes, destroying it completely. If an object is too large, defended or complicated, instead of exploding, it just will be noticeably damaged. Improved Hamper Technology This ability requires Hamper Technology to take. When you use the Hamper Technology ability, you can choose for the object to explode on a roll of 100 or higher. The roll does not need to be a natural roll for this to work. Affect Technology This ability requires Hamper Technology to take. You can try to affect a Technological object to do something you want (Something as simple as recharging a battery, opening an electronically sealed door or something as complicated as bypassing a password on a terminal) You tell the DM what you want to do, and he will assign a number that you must pass for it to work. Roll 1d100 then add twice your level. If you roll a natural 1, the object horribly malfunctions, doing usually the exact opposite of what the character wanted. For example. the battery loses it's capacity, a locked door fuses to the wall, or a computer crashes and needs to be sent back to the company (provided that it's still covered by warranty). Improved Affect Technology This ability requires Affect Technology. When using Affect Technology, a natural roll of 1 does not destroy the device, but instead the device does nothing. Summon Golem This ability requires animate objects to take. You create a Golem from the ether that does your bidding (Anything from doing laundry to attacking foes). You summon a construct of incredible power. The creature uses the physical stats, attack ranks, and ACs of the user of this ability +2. It has mental stats equal to one half the user's. The first time this ability is taken you gain a rank one construct. Each taking of this ability increases the rank by 1 culminating at Rank 6. This construct automatically starts with Construct Traits detailed in “Friends and Enemies”. Ordering your Golem is a standard action. You may, at your whim, enter your Golem, as a move action, protecting yourself from damage while the golem is active. If the Golem is destroyed, you take any damage over the golem's hit points, and are thrust out of the golem to the ground. If your Golem is destroyed, you may not summon it again for 1d6+1 rounds. When you use this ability you lose your zanpakutou for the duration of the summoning, which is at the will of the user as long as the zanpakutou is released. Your Golem begins at Small size and gains one size category per rank. Modify it's stats accordingly. This cannot make your Golem beyond Colossal size. You cannot take the Summon type for the shikai abilities gained by your Golem nor can you take Summon Golem. 'RANK 1 'The character summons a weak construct with: 75 Hit Points, 5 damage reduction, land speed of 30 feet, 2d6 damage in unarmed melee combat, and 2 Shikai Powers. 'RANK 2 'The character summons a average construct with: 150 Hit Points, 10 damage reduction, land speed of 40 feet, 4d6 damage in unarmed melee combat, and 4 Shikai Powers. 'RANK 3 'The character summons a strong construct with: 225 Hit Points, 15 damage reduction, land speed of 50 feet, 6d6 damage in unarmed melee combat, and 6 Shikai Powers. 'RANK 4 'The character summons a powerful construct with: 300 Hit Points, 20 damage reduction, land speed of 60 feet, 8d6 damage in unarmed melee combat, and 8 Shikai Powers. 'RANK 5 'The character summons a very powerful construct with: 375 Hit Points, 25 damage reduction, land speed of 70 feet, 10d6 damage in unarmed melee combat, and 10 Shikai Powers. 'RANK 6 '''The character summons a extraordinarily powerful construct with: 450 Hit Points, 30 damage reduction, land speed of 80 feet, 12d6 damage in unarmed melee combat, and 12 Shikai Powers. ''Special: ''All Shikai Powers must be chosen the same per rank adding new ones as new ranks are achieved. Once chosen, the abilities cannot be changed. Improved Summon Golem One of your summoned golem gains 2 additional shikai Powers Retain Blade: This requires the Summon Golem ability to take. This allows you to retain a sealed version of your zanpakutou while your summon is manifest. You may attack with it as normal. If you have the Constant Release feat, you gain all of the benefits of the basic form of the zanpakutou but no others. Improved Retain Blade: This requires the Summon Golem ability and the Retain Blade ability to take. It allows you to use all of your shikai abilities not directly related to your Summon while using the Retain Blade ability. Mass Production: Requires Animate Objects, Summon Golem and Retain Blade to take. You may add an additional golem to your repertoire at one rank below your highest level golem. You may take this ability multiple times to increase the number of Golems you have in your repertoire by one. Every 2nd golem reduces the level of the golems by 1 (IE The second golem is one reduced, the fourth golem is one reduced and the sixth golem is one reduced etc) Assembly Line: Requires Animate Objects, Summon Golem, Retain Blade and Mass Production to take. You may have an additional golem on the field of battle. You may take this multiple times to increase the number of golems you may have on the field at one time by one. Make Whole: You may use the spell ''make whole ''as a spelllike ability at will while your Zanpakutou is released by touching your Zanpakutou to the desired target.